1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure, and more particularly to a light emitting source heat dissipating structure that combines a light emitting element with a multilayer plate installed at a light steel frame of a ceiling to provide an excellent heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to energy crisis, traditional incandescent lamps are sold less and less in the illumination equipment market. Furthermore, environmental protection becomes increasingly serious, and the mercury pollution issue of the incandescent lamps is brought to our attention.
In recent years, green optoelectric products become a hot industry, and thus the development of light emitting diodes (LED) having the advantages of high efficiency, power saving, long lifespan, cool light without infrared spectrum, quick response and color consistency over the traditional light emitting elements plays an important role in the industry, and the light emitting diodes are used extensively in the area of illumination, and the LED, which is a main research and development subject for the illumination industry, gradually substitutes the application of traditional incandescent lamps. Therefore, the lifespan and function of the light emitting diode relates to the heat dissipation of the light emitting diode, and the heat dissipation is a key factor of the development and application of the light emitting diode. To overcome the heat dissipation issue of the conventional light emitting diode, a light emitting diode is combined with a heat dissipating base, wherein the heat dissipating base further includes a plurality of heat dissipating fins for achieving the heat dissipating effect of guiding and eliminating the heat flow from the heat dissipating fins. Therefore, the heat dissipation technology of the conventional light emitting diode has the heat dissipating effect to a certain level, but it is necessary to match with the appearance and size of the existing light bulb (such as incandescent lamps with MR16 or another specification, so that the heat cannot be dissipated efficiently, or the working efficiency cannot be improved effectively.
Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers and designers of the related industry to overcome the shortcomings of the application of the conventional heat dissipating structure of the light emitting element.
In view of the shortcomings of the application and the deficiency of the structural design of the conventional heat dissipating structure of a light emitting element, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a multilayer surrounding plate type heat dissipating structure in accordance with the present invention, in hope of enhancing the heat dissipating effect, providing an economic and practical service to the general public, and promoting the development of the industry.